Gohan and Videl: At the Beginning
by LovelySheree
Summary: Gohan and Videl are newly weds. What crazy and fun adventures await them? Read and find out! (THIS IS A SEQUEL TO FIELD TRIP FOR LOVERS!) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you people! Thanks for reading this fan fiction of mine! If you like to read my first fan fiction, 'Field Trip For Lovers' Then go on ahead. This is a sequel to that fan fiction. However, you don't have to read it in order to understand this one but I still sugjust it. Thanks for reading! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Substation**

Gohan woke up with birds chirping out the window. He was about to get up but something was holding on to him. Or should he say some_one_.

When he looked to see what was clinging to him he saw his wife, Videl laying their still asleep. He couldn't help but smile. They had almost been married for a year now, and were living very happily. Gohan was used to waking up with Videl by him now and enjoyed waking up next to her. He trailed off in thought but then he noticed her eyes were open and staring at him.

"What are you so smily about, mister?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He said and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get ready. You remember that doctor's appointment you have right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry!" She smiled reassuringly at her husband.

Gohan got out of bed and started to get ready. He was almost done but her just couldn't get his tie on, so Videl walked over and started tiring it. Videl was adjusting his tie when the phone rang. Videl quickly finished and let Gohan get the phone, while he thanked her silently.

"Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone. "This is Gohan speaking."

"Yes, hello, Gohan? Great I was looking for you." Said the voice on the other line.

"Were you? Well may I ask who this is?" Gohan asked.

"You mean you can'r recognize my voice? This is, Sharpener!" Sharpener replied playfully with a slight chuckle.

"What!? Sharpener!? Wow, I haven't seen you since High school graduation! How have you been?" Gohan started to reach for the coffee machine.

"Oh, I've been good. But hey, I need to ask for a sub for my class. Are you up to teaching them?" Sharpener replied.

"Yeah, of corse. Where do you teach and what class?" Gohan turned the machine on and then heated up some water.

"Oh, I teach at our old high school. It's P.E. in the gym. You remember where that is, right?" Sharpener questioned.

"Yep. Is their anything you want me to go over with them?" Gohan reached for some tea for Videl.

"Nothing much. I just need you to have them take laps around the field, then play some dodge ball. That's okay right?"

"Yep. Anything else?"

"Nope, thanks for doing this, Gohan."

"Yeah, no problem. I guess I'll see ya around."

"Okay, bye, Gohan."

"Bye" And with that Gohan Hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Videl walked up to him and grabbed her tea that she made. "Thanks for making this." She smiled.

"No, problem. Oh, and that was Sharpener." Gohan replied and returned the smile. "It's been a while since I've heard from him."

"No way! That was Sharpener?" Videl sat down and took another sip of her tea. "Huh, well what did he want?"

"He just needed a sub so he called me to ask if I was up for the job." Gohan sat down beside her. "So, I said sure."

"Wait, sub? Where does he teach?" She asked.

"At our old high school. He is the P.E. teacher." He smiled.

"Huh, so the high school genus is going to play P.E. teacher, eh?" Videl teased.

"Yeah, yeah… Well I need to get ready." He said and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Videl."

"Love you too, Gohan." She smiled.

However, on the other line of the phone sharpener heard all of Videl and Gohan's conversation. Gohan apparently didn't put the phone on all the way. Shapener was just listening the whole time. _'Gohan and Videl are in the same house at this time in the morning? Are they living together!? Did- Did they get Married!?' _Shapener paled slightly and then walked away form the phone. _'I guess I could believe that…' _He thought again.

Gohan went down the hall to change into something a bit more comfortable. He put on a blue shirt with white sweats and a ball cap. He walked out of his room and grabbed his things and headed out the door.

"Bye, Videl! I'll see you when I get back!" He yelled though the house.

"Bye! Love 'ya." Videl replied.

"Love you too!" Gohan said and flew over to the gym.

He flew for about 10 minutes and then reached Orange Star. When he landed on the roof it took him back to all of the memories he had here. He opened the roof door and headed for the offices. When he walked down the hall he recognized some teachers and rooms. Soon he reached the office and opened the door.

"Hello? I'm Gohan. I will be taking Sharpener's place in P.E. today." He stated as he walked in.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Son. Nice to see you again!" The principal said, handing him the keys.

"It's great coming back for a while." Gohan said as he grabbed the key's he was offered.

Gohan walked out of the office and down the hall into the P.E. room where his first class awaited him. "Good morning class. I will be subbing for Mr. Pencil today." He stood in front of the class as he introduced himself. _'This is sure to be interesting… here we go.' _He though to himself.

**Thanks for reading! I will get the next chapter out soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: An Eventful Day

**Chapter 2: An Eventful Day**

"Please everyone, be quiet." Gohan was raising his hand, trying to attract the class's attention. "Please everyone if you could just-" He was cut off by a student.

"Their's no way you could teach P.E.! I mean, I could probably beat you at an arm wrestle!" One yelled.

Some laughed as others shot more insults. "Forget arm wrestling he could be beaten by one of the girls!" Another screamed.

"Yeah, my granny would make quick work of _him!_" Some nerd yelled.

Gohan was just standing their taking the insults until he sat down, sighed, and looked sternly at all of the students. "May I _please _have your attention now?" He said. "I would like this day to pass without any trouble." He finished.

The students quieted down and sat their with smirks on some faces and glares on others. _'Jeeez, what did I do?' _Gohan thought. "Now if you would all change and then take 5 laps around the field. Then when that's over we will play a quick round of dodge ball. Please hurry, we haven't got too much time." He said looking at his watch noticing that ten minutes have already passed.

They class got up and went to the changing rooms. When they all were changed Gohan sent them out for laps. Luckily none of the students were out of shape and they all finished the lap quickly. Then it was time for dodge ball.

"Okay, so were going to do a team of shirts and skins, obviously the girls are staying out of this game. All of the boys, may you please line up in front of me?" Gohan pointed his finger to the ground to show them where they were to line up. Then he started down the line listing then numbers one and two over and over again. "-Two, one, two, one, two. Thank you, all of the twos will be on this side here." He said as he pointed to the left side of the gym. "And all of the ones will be on this side." He instructed as he pointed on the right side. "Ready?" He asked.

A couple of yes's and sure's were heard from the crowd. "Good. Let's get started." He smiled and threw the dodge balls out.

The rest of the class went by quickly as well as the other classes. When it was time for lunch he headed for the teachers lounge and ate. His lunch went relatively well, besides the fact that all of the lady teachers were flirting with him in any way they could. So Gohan always shook the women's hands with his left one. (For all of you who didn't get that; He shook the women's hand with his left so they could see the wedding ring he wore.) Gohan was being flirted with a married women when the bell rang and he took his chance and bolted.

_'Fewf, that was too close! Man if Videl were here I don't thing any of them would be awake right now.' _He chuckled at the image of Videl hitting all of the women senseless. Soon, he was in the class again and was about to resume his teachings until someone walked in. "Please class may I have your attentio-" He didn't finish the sentence. He looked over at the door. When he saw who it was he smiled.

"How can you ask for our attention when you can't even keep you own strait?" One student asked while others laughed.

"Hey, hun." Gohan walked up to Videl who was walking up to him.

"Hey, Gohan." She smiled and lightly kissed him while the class sat there awkwardly in the silence. (No the kiss wasn't long. But if you have ever seen your teacher kiss his/her husband/wife, it's a little weird. Ahem… Anyway…) Videl walked up to the front of the class and sat down on one of the bleachers in the gym, while Gohan walked up and started teaching again. Soon he heard loud whispers and saw weird looks being exchanged. Then one of the students blurted out a question.

"Is your wife _Videl_!?"

Gohan stopped talking about the rules of the game and looked at him. "Yes, why do you ask?" Gohan was almost smirking but he kept his face strait. Even though Gohan was a native guy, he still knew when people were making fun of him and being a guy, he liked the sweet revenge of karma.

The class gasped and them started blurting out even _more _questions. Gohan mentally scolded himself for thinking he had proven himself. All he did was make even more trouble stir up. _'Dang, I should have known the karma was for me.' _He thought.

"When did this happen!?" One asked.

"Why wasn't this public!" Another yelled.

"Why would Videl want to marry a nerd like you?" Many of the class agreed with this question.

~You know, Gohan… I was wondering what would happen if you took of your jacket. I bet they would shut up.~ Videl laughed through their bond.

~You think so?~ He replied.

~Yeah, after seeing your body, I'm sure they'll listen to you.~ Videl smirked and almost giggled.

~What does this have to do with my body-~ Gohan stopped himself mid sentence. ~Ooohh, I see. Okay.~ He smirked and took off his jacket getting the attention of many students. Almost all of them were girls.

"Please, if you would listen, I will finish the rest of the rules!" He said casually, trying not to act like he was trying to awe the audience. "Thank you. Now if you could all line up…" He continued the class and soon the day was over.

When his last class was finished he walked over to Videl. "Ready to head home?"

She smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Uh huh." She leaned against his shoulder and walked with him out of the class. "But, I'm hungry. How about we get something to eat?" She asked but wasn't replied. Well not by words that is…

**_*GRRRWWRR*_**

Gohan sheepishly put his hands behind his head and made a big grin, imitating the famous Son grin. "I guess I can't argue with that." He chuckled.

They both laughed and enjoyed an eventful evening. When they got home they noticed that their lights were on.

"Umm, Videl? Did you leave the lights on?" Gohan asked a little warily.

"No, I remember turning them all off." She said as they walked inside. They heard a little rustling upstairs and went to check it out.

"Oof" A voice was heard with a thump. "Trunks! We can't hide here! I can't even balance right!" The voice complained.

"Shut it, Goten of we will get caught! So, from all that I can see it look's like Videl doesn't have any of those birth control pills. Good! This means extra treats!" Trunks smirked and hopped off of the toilet an on to the floor.

"Yeah! More treats! So we can tell my mom that Videl and Gohan might have a baby?" Goten made sure he was understanding it right.

"Yep!" Trunks smiled. "Now, time to go tell your mother, Goten!" Trunks said but was suddenly stopped.

"Tell, my mom what?" A firm voice was heard.

"G-Go-Gohan! Umm, well, you see Goten and I were just playing a game of uhh, ummm, TAG!" Trunks screamed and started to run towards the window after tagging Goten but he was stopped again.

"Trunks, tell us." Gohan said.

Videl was looking back and forth between the two, enjoying the chaos of the Son family. Of _her _family.

"N-nothing! Wha-what would m-make you think th-that, Gohan?" Trunks asked nervously.

Gohan looked away from Trunks and he let out a sigh of relief until…

"Goten, what happened?" Gohan asked sternly. Trunks paled and quickly looked at his friend and make a don't-tell-of-we're-dead look. When Gohan looked back at Trunks he looked away and whistled.

"Goten?" Gohan asked again.

Goten was shuffling his feet and pondering what he should do. "Welll…" Goten started.

"Yes? What is it?" Gohan looked down at his little brother.

"You see, mom said that if we checked to see if Videl was using something that would umm, what was it Trunks?" Goten asked with a confused face.

"What are you asking me for!? I wasn't even _in _on this!" Trunks defended but he knew it didn't convince the adults in the room. He sighed in defeat. "Fine! You mom said we could get extra treats if we checked to see if Videl, here, was using birth control pills." Trunks looked meekly at Gohan face. Slowly he saw Gohan getting a little bit redder and less and less calm. "Sorry?" Trunks finished.

"MY MOM DID WHAT!?" Gohan screamed.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the beginning was a little boring but hey, I can't make this story exciting if I don't take time! Anyway, please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected News

**Chapter 3: Unexpected News**

Goten and Trunks luckily got away from Gohan and now Videl was calming him down.

"Why in the world does my mom _do _that!" Gohan sighed and leaned back in the couch he was sitting in. "Why does she always turn my world upside-down I mean, I love her and all, but really? Why?" He asked. Mostly he was talking to himself but Videl was listening.

"Why did my dad claim the victory of defeating Cell?" She asked with a smile.

"True, very true." Gohan smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her. "Thanks, Videl." He said and pulled her closer to him.

"So, Gohan. I mean, you want to start a family right?" Videl asked as she looked up and Gohan.

"Of corse! I would love to. I just don't want my mom to be obsessed by it." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Of corse I do, as long as your okay with that." He finished.

Videl snuggled closer. "Mmhm. I would love that too." She said and slowly fell asleep. Little did Gohan know, Videl doctor appointment was a little different then expected.

***Flash Back***

"Videl." A nurse called. "The doctor will see you now."

Videl got up and followed the nurse into the doctors office. When she entered she was greeted by her family doctor. "Videl! How are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I've been good. Though, I don't think I'm doing tip-top if I'm here, Ralie" Videl teased.

Ralie only smiled as she started to ask Videl the normal doctor questions. "Have you been tiered in the mornings? Have you been feeling nauseous?" She asked. Both were replied with a 'yes.'

After further questioning Ralie took a blood test on Videl. When she was done with the results she looked a bit nervous.

"Is it bad?" Videl asked. Her face was slightly pale.

"Well, I guess that's up to you to decide." Ralie came up and took a seat next to Videl. "Videl, have you been seeing anyone." She asked.

"Umm, Ralie, I don't think I would-" Videl was cut off.

"No!? Well then Videl, I afraid I have to tell you some difficult news. The results in you blood test came back and it says that you are pregnant." She said with a stern face, expecting Videl to deny it, she was clutching the proof in her hands about to show it to her. Even though she was only a family doctor she was always very close to Videl. Like a sister almost. Though they haven't seen eacher other in around three of four years. (FYI; She doesn't really know about Gohan.)

"Really?" Videl asked her face looked a little more cheerful. "This is great!" She squealed.

"What do you mean? Videl, you don't even have a boyfriend and raising a child on you own is extremely difficult! I wouldn't take this so lightly!" Ralie was looking at Videl confused and a little angry.

"Oh, if you would have let me finished what I was going to say. I was going to say that I wouldn't see anyone because I am married!" Videl said lifting her left hand in view for Ralie to see.

Ralie smiled and laughed. "Well congratulations! I'm sorry, I had no idea!" She said.

"Yeah, me and Gohan don't really want anyone to know about us because it would really get the press going on and on about Videl Satan now becoming Videl Son." She said laughing a little.

"Son it it?" She smiled. "Well, Mrs. Son, be sure to tell your hubby the great news!"

***End Of Flash Back***

"You are going to make a great dad." Videl smiled and closed her eyes.

Gohan smiled at that thought until something hit him. (Not literally) "Wait, what do you mean _'are _going to make a great dad.' Are you hiding something?" His grin grew even larger.

"Wha- Umm…" Videl sat up and looked at Gohan. She gently kissed him and he gladly kissed back. "Gohan, I'm pregnant." She said, waiting for his reaction.

His smile grew from wide to wider. He couldn't help but kiss her again. "So this is our new beginning." He smiled and put his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said. "How much you wanna bet it's a girl?" She asked.

**Thanks for reading this! I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to drag this one out. I will get my next chapter out soon. Please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Day

**Chapter 4: Crazy Day**

Gohan and Videl were finishing breakfast. It was a beautiful morning and the clouds were scattered across the sky making it a perfect day to admire them. Just last night Videl told Gohan about the pregnancy and now… well their eating breakfast.

"So, Videl." Gohan looked up from his plate of food. (More like a mound of food.) "Are we going to be telling you dad of my parents first?" He asked.

"Well, since your parents are so close to us how about we tell them first?" Videl replied. She smiled and walked over to Gohan. "Your mom should be excited. She finally gets her first granddaughter!" Videl smiled.

"You still thinking it's a girl?" Gohan asked eyeing her belly.

"Well, yeah. What do think _she _is?" Videl asked putting emphases on the word '_she_'. She sat down on his lap and leaned on his shoulder.

"I don't know… All I know is that I'll be happy about it no matter what!" He smiled and gently kissed her.

Videl giggled. "Alright. Then it's settled." She said. Gohan looked at her strangely before she finished. "It's a girl." Videl stated.

Gohan laughed. "I'll right. Fine. But let's get ready and then we can tell my parents the news." He smiled and gently lifted her off his lap and he made his way down the hall. Videl soon followed him and got ready herself. When they were both done they walked across their yard into Goku and Chi Chi's front porch. Gohan didn't even bother knocking because he knew his parents were up. When they walked in they noticed Goku and Goten having a father and son conversation of some sort, but, knowing Goku it was probably a little kids conversation.

"Hey, guys!" Goku greeted.

Goten turned around and smiled.

"Hey, umm so where is mom?" Gohan asked looking around the room.

"I'm right here, Gohan. What is it?" She asked appearing from the dark hallway.

"Well, me and Videl have something to say." He smiled and looked towards Videl. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Your going to be grandparents!" Videl squealed and her smile grew wider.

"WHA-" Chi Chi almost fainted. "YAHOO! My first grandchild!" She had stars in her eyes and was now drifting off in her own 'Chi Chi World' Filled with grand babies and more grand babies.

"Wow, this is fantastic! Congratulation you two." Goku smiled and patted his son on the back after giving Videl a light hug.

"So, this means I'm an uncle right?" Goten asked.

"Uh huh." Gohan nodded.

"Yeah! Now I can go tell Trunks! Oooo He's going to be so jealous!" Goten's face lit up and he ran into the other room.

After some talk and parenting suggestions, the new parents-to-be decided it was time to tell Hercule.

"Thanks for the conversation guys." Videl said as she got up and walked to the front door where Gohan was waiting happily.

"Thanks for the surprise!" Chi Chi said with a BIG smile on her face.

Videl and Gohan were flying, but Gohan insisted on caring Videl because she was pregnant. Even though she complained a little she finally gave in and hopped in Gohan's arms. It took about, roughly, ten minutes to get there. When they arrived they knocked on the door and were greeted by a butler.

"Hello, Mrs. Videl. Please, come in." Steve opened the door wider and both Gohan and Videl walked in. (FYI: Steve is the butler.)

"Thank you, Steve." Videl smiled and they walked into the room where her father was. "Dad? Hello?" Videl walked in followed closely by Gohan.

"Videl? Sweat-pea?" Mr. Satan, or Hercule shal we say, popped out of the chair he was sitting in. "Oh! Hey sweat heart!" Hercule bellowed and ran up to his daughter. Videl smiled and hugged him back. When he took a step back from her he noticed Gohan standing their. "Gohan! How have you two been?" He asked as he offered them a chair. They obliged and sat down.

"Dad, we have something to tell you." Videl said getting slightly nervous but all was washed away when she thought about how much she would love her baby.

Gohan smiled and put his arm around Videl. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandpa!" Videl smiled and them waited for he daughter's reaction.

"What- I mean, really?" Hercule was a little dumbfounded to say the least. "You guys are having a *gulp* baby?" He asked.

Gohan gently squeezed Videl's shoulder as if to give her a secret kiss. "Yes. We actually were planning on thi-" But he was cut off.

"This is… GREAT! I'm really going to be a GRANDPA! Well, congratulations you two!" He said hardily and then gave Videl a big hug. "I'm excited for you both!" He said again.

"Thank's dad." Videl smiled and then squeezed Gohan hands that she didn't even know she was holding. ~I'm glad he's okay about this.~ Videl spoke to Gohan through their bond.

~Well, why wouldn't he be? I mean he is your father and I'm sure he would have been fine with this, actually, he _is _fine with it!~ Gohan squeezed her hand back. ~Why would you think he wouldn't, hun?~

~I don't know…~ Videl admitted. ~I think I was just a little nervous.~ She smiled and lightly kissed Gohan, while her father was rambling on and on about how he would spoil his grandchild.

"Thanks dad. We're going to head back home now. See you around." She said as Gohan stood up and offered her his hand.

"Okay. Love you!" He said as they were exiting.

"Love ya' too!" Videl said as she walked completely out of the door and outside.

When they reached home they ate some lunch. When that was done they just watched some T.V and waited for the day to end.

_***BANG***_

"GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Chi Chi yelled.

"Ahh! Mom is going to _kill _meee!" Goten whined.

"Goten! You were suppose to wish for us to be _taller _not BIGGER!" Trunks screamed and he ran from the house and started to run behind a tree but crushed it instead.

"What are we going to _do!_" Goten cried as he relized just how big they were. They were as big as Shenron! (Or Shenlong but I call it Shenron because that's what they say in the show. Sooo yep.)

"What do you mean _we! _Obviously _you _got us into this! Goten if you would have just lis-" Trunks was cut off.

"SON GOTEN! TRUNKS BREIF! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chi Chi yelled as she walked outside. Them she realized what happened. "AHHHH!" She screamed and ran up to Gohan and Videl's door and banged on it.

**_*BANG BANG BANG*_**

Gohan got up and opened to door to see his traumatized mother. "Mom? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It-it's your-your brother! Look at him!" She ordered a little out of breath.

Gohan looked over her shoulder and noticed what she was talking about. His eyes widened and his heart almost stopped. Then, he laughed. AHAHHAHA! This is -Ahahah! Oh my gosh! You guy's are _dead!" _Gohan teased and was laughing historically.]

"Gohan? What's going on?" Videl asked as she walked up to her husband. Then Videl's eyes began to widen to the size of saucers. "What in the!?" She looked at Chi Chi then back at Gohan, then at the boys. "I swear, it's going to take a miracle for me to get used to your family, Gohan." She said with her hand on her forehead.

"Eh! Their you family too now!" He teased back.

"True, very true." She admitted and walked back inside. Just then they heard Goku run outside and try to stop the little, errm I mean big, kids from destroying everything in sight.

"No! Not that! If that gets destroyed then you mother is going to kill me, Goten! Please- AHHH!" Goku was running from the two. "Please! Chi Chi is going to-" He then was crushed by Goten foot.

"Oh no! Dad! I'm so sorry!" Goten screamed.

Gohan sighed and walked away. "Hopeless…" He said and closed the door.

**Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter out soon. Please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


	5. Chapter 5: A Future Friend

**Chapter 5: Good News**

Videl was walking along the river bank with Gohan hand in hand. It was a clear and lightly breezy afternoon, the sun was up in the middle of the sky, and the small occasional clouds would whisk by peacefully. In short; it was a beautiful day.

"I love having walks with you." Videl smiled up at Gohan and leaned against his arm.

"I do too, just think, soon we will be walking our very own baby on this path." Gohan smiled back at his wife and kissed her forehead.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, it will be great." She said. "One question though, Gohan…" She asked.

"Sure, shoot." He said bluntly.

"Well, I haven't seen your little brother and Trunks around today. Where are they?" She asked.

Gohan chuckled. "My mom decided to ground them after yesterday's situation. They will be lucky to get out alive."

Videl cringed. "Man, your mom is probably furious. Poor, Goten and Trunks." She laughed.

**_*-*With Goten And Trunks*-*_**

"Goten! Please? We are going to die in here if you don't help me with this-" Trunks started.

"TRUNKS BREIF YOU WILL STAY PUT, YOUNG MAN!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Gwaah!" Trunks fell off the chair he was on. "Dang…" He sighed. "Gosh, Goten. Your mom is really strict." He sighed again.

"Well, maybe if we stay put she wouldn't yell at us as much." Goten suggested.

"WHAT!?" Trunks screamed. "That is no way to live the day! We have to have fun! Not rot in a room until we are just goop!" Trunks explained.

Goten eyes widened. "We're going to turn into _goop!? _Mommy! Let us out _PLEASE!" _Goten yelled while banging on the door.

**_*-*Back To Gohan And Videl*-*_**

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be those two right now. Oh, well." He laughed. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Eeh. So, so, I guess. Besides the nausea, I'm actually doing pretty well." She smiled. "You?"

"Well, considering I'm not carrying a baby inside me, I'm well." He teased. "But, yeah, work's fine. Actually life right now is great!" He smiled and sat down, placing Videl in his lap. "I mean, we have a good home, a healthy living style- erm, well, you know what I mean- and everyone's happy. Now, we have a baby on they way." He smiled and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "What else is there to ask?"

Videl smiled up at him. "Yeah, life is funny like that. It is always full of surprises."

"Yep." He replied.

**_*-*With Goten And Trunks*-*_**

"Hurry! Goten, your mom's going to find out!" Trunks yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm hurring!" Goten franticly crawled out of the window and landed flatly on his back on top of Trunks.

"Oof! Goten- Get off me!" Trunks yelled.

Goten quickly put his hand over his friends mouth. "SHHH! You're being really loud!" Goten said in a harsh whisper. Trunks, however, just rolled his eyes.

"Now, let's go, quick!" Trunks said and flew up to the skies.

"Hey- Wait for meee!" Goten yelled and chased after him.

**_*-*Back To Gohan And Videl*-*_**

"Well, are you ready to head back home?" Gohan pulled her up and smiled.

"Yeah, That sounds good." Videl replied with a smile.

"Sounds good." He said and picked her up and flew to their house.

When they got to the house they each got some coffee, because it was still early in the morning, and sat on the couch to watch a t.v. show. They were watching the show for about ten minutes before a knock was heard at the front door.

Gohan paused the t.v. and got up. "I'll get it." He said as he approached the door. When he answered it he was half surprised.

"Hello, Gohan. We were wondering if your parents were around here somewhere…" Bulma said. "They aren't at your house, neither is Goten or Trunks." She eyed inside of the house. "So, are they around here?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not, Bulma. I thought they were at their house. Last I knew, Trunks and Goten were grounded and had to stay in Goten's room for half the day, long story why, and they didn't tell me they were going anywhere." He took a closer look at Bulma and realized she was not the skinny petite young woman she was last time he saw her. She now had a larger belly. His eyes grew slightly wide when he noticed. "Bulma, you're pregnant?" He asked.

Bulma looked down at herself as if to understand what he meant. "What? Oh, yeah. I am." She smiled.

"Huh," Gohan smiled. "Well, what do you know. Isn't that great." Gohan said as if in deep thought.

"Gohan? What? What is it?" She asked very confused why he was still thinking.

"What? Oh, nothing, nothing." He said and then walked inside. "You guys may come inside until they come back if you want." He said.

Bulma smiled. "Okay, sounds great!" She said and walked inside.

"So, Bulma." Gohan started. "When is he or she do?"

"_She _is do in 2 months." She replied.

"To much longer if you ask me!" Vegeta said. "She has so many dang mood swings!"

Bulma gave him a death glare and it shut him up. Gohan only watched and laughed. That's when Videl walked in. "Hey, Bulma. Hello, Vegeta." She greeted.

Vegeta only "humphed" And Bulma smiled. "Hello, Videl. How's life going for you two?"

"Good. Actually, fantastic!" Videl smiled as she noticed the bump on Bulma's stomach.

"Why is that?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, you'r little baby is going to have a friend." Videl smiled as Gohan out a hand around her waist.

Bulma was first confused, then, being the brilliant scientist she is, she caught on to the riddle and squealed. "Videl! You're pregnant!"

"Uh huh." Videl nodded and leaned on Gohan shoulder.

"Well, congratulations!" Bulma said getting up and lightly hugging Videl.

"You two!" She replied and sat down. They all had a nice conversation until they heard foot steps outside.

"That must be my parents." Gohan said walking to the doors. He opened the door and saw his parents, brother, and Trunks. He offered them to come inside and they accepted. Everyone had a great conversation together and enjoying one another's company.

"So, where were you guys?" Videl asked.

"Goten and Trunks were getting a punishment of a life time." Chi Chi started. "I decided to trick them into a 'picnic' and then decided to have Goku mess around with them until they learned their lesson…" Chi Chi started.

**Okay! I'm going to stop right their! Thanks for reading! If you want to have Chi Chi tell the story of the two Chibi's being tricked and punished please say "chibi toucher" In the review box. If not then just say "get on with the story" Please review! Bye!**

**-Dbzf53 **


	6. Chapter 6: Punishment

**Chapter 6: Punishment **

"How in the world did you two get in so much trouble, that Chi Chi had to send out her big guns!?" Bulma laughed. (**Big Guns: **Goku.) They all gathered round the table and awaited the answer to the question Bulma asked. Even Vegeta edged a little closer to the group to hear the explanation. Chi Chi sat down and smirked devilishly.

"Oh, they got the big guns alright." Chi Chi said. "You see Goten and Trunks were trying to make another failed attempted to get out through the window…" She trailed off.

***Flash Back***

"Goten! SHHH! You don't want you mom to catch us _again!" _Trunks hushed his friend who was humming and singing a happy little toon.

"Sorry, Trunks, but this song is stuck in my head." Goten apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet will ya?" Trunks asked as he eyed Goten.

"Yes, sir!" Goten yelled playfully.

"SHHH!" Trunks placed his finger over his mouth and shushed Goten harshly.

"Op- sorry…" Goten whispered.

***Mean while inside the Son household.***

"Goku?" Chi Chi called for her husband while cleaning the dishes. "I have a favor to ask." She said sweetly. A little _too _sweetly if you'd ask Goku.

"Yes, Chi Chi?" Goku tried to sound causal but it was almost impossible. He was so nervous when he heard her talk like that!

"I need you to scare Trunks and Goten around a little. It seems they are trying to escape again." Chi Chi smirked. "Just give them a little jump."

"What? How? What do you mean?" Goku asked cluelessly.

"I mean give them a little scare. Like mess around with them." She said finishing her last two dishes.

"Ummm, okay, that's easy enough I guess." He said and walked out the door.

**_Mean While With Goten And Trunks_**

"So, what now, Trunks?" Goten sat down agaist a tree and looked at his friend.

"Well, we can have some fun!" Trunks grinned.

Goten looked confused and then threw his arms up. "Well _how _are we going to have _fun _when we can't even _eat!" _He yelled.

Trunks slapped his forehead. "Grraa! Goten! Don't you think of anything else, but food?" He asked exasperated.

"Sure I do. I think of what you mean about having fun _without _food!" Goten whined and leaned back on the tree and pouted. "This isn't any fun."

"Well, how about we go catch a dinosaur and then cook it up for some dinner?" Trunks asked while collecting rocks and putting them in a circle. "I'll start the camp and get the fire going. You can go catch the dinner. Sound good?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said, happily skipping off into the thick bunches of trees that led to the tall mountains.

When Trunks was done the camp looked quite nice. He made a make-shift hut with some twigs and leaves, and started a fire. He leaned back on a log he cut down and smiled a satisfied grin as he thought about what a great job he did. Before he dozed off in the cool breeze and bright sun, Goten walked in the camp and placed some tail meat by the fire.

"I can almost taste it already!" He licked his lips.

"Yeah, it smells GOOD!" Trunks agreed. The two decided to go get some water and so they left together.

**_Back To Goku And His Plan_**

"This is my chance!" Goku was sitting in a tree with his power level lowered so they wouldn't sence him. He hopped off and ate the tail meat then placed fish and snakes in their hut. He found some beetles and bugs and shoved those in the hut as well. "Time for me o hide again." Goku smirked and hopped back into the tree.

"Okay Trunks I think the tail meat should be done coo-" Goten stopped mid-sentence. "Oh NO! Trunks look! The meat! It's all GONE!" Goten screamed.

"What!? Now we have to get _more! _Aww man!" Trunks sat down and thought a little.

"What do you mean! I can't stand without food for another second!" Then Goten ran inside the hut.

Goku started to giggle a little when he noticed Goten with a big grin on his face. His second son was hold worms, beetles, and snakes. And if Trunks was anything like Vegeata, then Trunks would despise insects and slimy creatures.

"AHHH! GOTEN! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Trunks yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING!" _Trunks started to run circles around the camp fire with Goten chafing after him with his so called "Friends" in his hands.

"But, Trunks. This one is really cute!" Goten tried to persuade his friend.

"How can those- those- _things, _be, in any way, _cute!?" _Trunks kept running and Goten kept following until there was a rut in the ground and Goten fell over out of hunger and Trunks fainted because their was a big slimy worm on his head.

"Marvelous!" Goku laughed and walked to the boys and picked them up. He flew home to let Chi Chi do the rest.

***End Of Flash Back***

"You're kidding!" Bulma couldn't hold in her laughter. "That was brilliant Goku!" She giggled.

Vegeta however was horrified his son , the prince of all Saiyans, had to go through such a horrific event with _worms. _"Kakkarot! You bafoon! You could have just blasted them away!" He yelled.

"Well yeah, Vegeta, but look, that's what you do and they _always, _mess around with you. They never mess with me. Maybe it's because of Chi Chi…" Goku trailed off.

*BANG*

"OOW!" Goku yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Goku!" Chi Chi scolded.

"Yes!" Goku straitened up and paled slightly.

Vegeta was red with anger. "What!? Are you _mocking the KING!?" _Vegeta yelled. No he wasn't king, but after the Broly incident, he was crowned King of his race. (Or so I say.)

"No, how could I mock someone with the truth?" Goku asked clueless to Vegeta's anger.

Vegeta sat down and "Humphed" As he mumbled to himself. "I swear, I'll blast you into hell and back, Kakkarot!" He said and then continued his pouting.

The women in the room were all laughing at this. They might have been doing the dishes but they heard every word and couldn't help but laugh. Gohan was just sitting on the couch watching the event go down. He couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Nice one, dad." Gohan laughed.

Goku smiled and Vegeta glared at Gohan. "Beat it, boy!" Vegeta's harsh tone told Gohan to shut up.

The night soon ended and it was getting late. Videl and Gohan were watching the television. Videl sonly dozed off while Gohan thought about they day.

He smiled. ~Love you, Videl…~ He trailed off and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Please please please please ****_PLEASE _****review! I'll get the next chapter out soon… Maybe your reviews will inspire me to get them out sooner. *Wink* *Wink***

**Later!**

**-Dbzf53**


	7. Chapter 7: Here's Panny!

**Chapter 7: Here's Panny!**

"Gohan?" Videl woke up with Gohan almost off the bed. She noticed she was sprawled all over the bed and that there was barely enough room for him on the bed.

Gohan raised his head and noticed his wife's guilty face. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's fine… I didn't mind." He smiled.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. It's just that this," Videl referred to her position. "-is the only way I can sleep comfortably." She sighed. She was 6 months in and looked just about ready to pop.

He chucked again and then got up. He slipped on some sweats and then headed down the hall before stopping half way. He almost forgot…

***Flash Back***

Gohan just got up and was heading down the hall getting some coffee when he heard Videl.

"GOHAN!" She screamed.

This of corse got Gohan extremely scared and he bolted down the hall and busted inside their room. His eyes were wide as he looked around the room franticly for something dangerous. He saw nothing. "What is it, Videl?" He asked starting to relax noticing that she was just laying on the bed still.

Her face grew a scowl and her fists tightened their grip on the sheets. "How!? You just went down the hall without even asking if _I _wanted something!? You don't even care about me anymore!" She growled through gritted teeth. "Selfish!" She said and then her eyes began to water.

Gohan looked at her confused. Then her remembered something. His mother always got like this when she was pregnant with Goten. "I'm sorry, Videl. I was just letting you get your sleep. That's all." He said calmly and sat down next to her.

"Yeah? And then you were going to fly out the window and leave me here!" She cried into his chest. "Don't you _dare _leave me, Son Gohan!"

Gohan was a little taken aback by this. Videl though he was going to _leave _her? "Videl, I promise. I won't _ever _leave you." He lifted her head a little and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He gently leaned down and kissed her.

Videl smiled and kissed back. Everything felt better now. She was in the arms of her love. "I love you too, Gohan." She smiled.

***End Of Flash Back***

"Well, don't want to go through that again." He sighed and walked into the room and polled hie head around the corner. "Want anything?" He asked as he walked into the room and sat down next to her. Just as he did all of the other mornings. He leaned down and kissed her. _'I mean, I can kiss her without all the drama.' _He thought and smiled.

When it broke she smiled. "I'll just have a tea." She thought a little. "Mint please."

"One mint tea coming up!" Gohan announced and walked out the room.

She smiled as she watched him walk out of the room. _'Gosh, I'm so lucky.' _She thought. Then she got up and got dressed. She walked down the hall and entered the kitchen to find her tea waiting for her on the counter and Gohan sitting at the table. She iced up her tea while thanking Gohan and sat down next to him.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, actually I've been thinking…" She started.

"About what?" He questioned.

"About a name. I mean, what should we name her?" She asked.

"Well, I think we should name _him_, Rohen." He smiled.

Videl glared daggers at him. "Well, since I'm the one caring the baby I think I know what gender it is." She stated.

"Okay, okay." Gohan waved his hands in front of him for defense. _'That was close…' _He thought.

"How about Carie?" Videl suggested.

"Hmmm, I don't know. How about, Lillem?" Gohan leaned back in his chair in thought.

"No, Oh! How about, Pan?" Videl asked her face lit up.

Gohan pondered for a moment and grinned. "I love it. Pan…" He looked at her and gave her a son grin. "But what _if _it's a boy?" He asked.

"Well, _if _it's a boy then I like, Rohen." She looked at him as if to say 'In your dreams!'

"Deal." He smiled and sipped his coffee.

Later that day Gohan was going through the mail. He sat down at the kitchen table and shuffled them through his hands.

"Junk, bill, bill, more bills," He sighed. "Junk, junk, paycheck," He smiled and put it to his right. "Junk, bill and huh?" He stopped at one and took a closer look at it. "I need to get glasses…" He sighed and opened the letter. It was an invitation from an old high school friend.

**You're Invited!**

_A party is coming! This friday at 2:00 to 5:00pm! Please come!_

_Your host, Sharpener, will be expecting everyone to come! _

_Bring your suits, cause it's at the beach, Santa Cruise!_

_Meet in the parking lot off of Satan drive!_

_-__Sharpener_

"Huh." Gohan looked it over again and then got up and looked for Videl. "Videl? Are you here? Their is something I'd like to show you-" He stopped dead in his tracks. Videl was crouched on the ground holding her stomach. Gohan rushed over and looked her in the eyes. "Videl! Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" His worried face explained his eternal pain.

"We've got to get to the hospital!" Videl heaved.

"Got it!" Gohan rushed over with Videl in his arms and slammed through the door holding his wife bridal style. "Dad! Get us to the hospital! Quick!" Gohan yelled right as he saw his father. Of corse Goku jumped up, confused, and ran to his son and teleported them to the hospital. Then went back to pick up the excited Chi Chi and the confused Goten. Father like son right?

Gohan ran up to the desk and then the nurse got a wheel chair and road Videl to her room. When they got their she laid down on the hospital bed and cringed.

"Gohan?" She asked.

"What is it?" Gohan asked holding Videl's hand.

"Tell me, why is it that I'm going into labor when I'm only 6 months?" She asked.

"What do you mean why?" Gohan tilted his head. "Isn't that normal? My mom had me and Goten at 5 months. I thought this was normal…" He said.

"What!? Really! 5 months!?" Videl was shocked.

"Yeah, maybe it's part of the sayain side of us. When is it normal for a person to go into labor?" Gohan asked.

"9 months-" Videl cringed from another contraction.

"Here, let me help you." Gohan placed his hand on her stomach and released some of his energy to relax the muscles. "Better?" He asked.

"Better." She smiled slightly. "I scared…" Her eyes were glassed over by tears begging to drop.

"I know, but your the strongest person I have ever known. And that's saying something considering my past." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Your doing fine."

***In The Waited Room***

"Bulma! You made it!" Chi Chi screamed.

"Well of corse I made it. How could I miss something like this?" She asked and sat down next to the group. (Goten, Goku, Chi Chi, and Hercule.)

"I don't get why you dragged me here, woman! It's just another child being born." He humphed.

"Shut it, Vegeta! Arn't you looking forward to another sayain being born?" She asked.

Vegeta just humphed and sat next to Goku.

Goten and Trunks were having a conversation of their own. "So, Trunks. How is it being an older brother, eh?" Goten asked. Looking at the little girl cradled in Bulma's arms.

"So, so I guess. I mean, I can't even boss her around because she too little. Plus she gets all the attention, which isn't _that _bad because I never liked all that stuff." He sighed.

"Huh, cool. I guess." Goten leaned back.

"Well you're about to become a Uncle! That's awesome!" Trunks smiled.

"Yeah, your right!" Goten smiled back.

Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting having a Chi Chi and Bulma conversation… (You know what that means…)

"Is Bulla a good sleeper?" Chi Chi asked, admiring the infant.

"Well, I have no clue." Bulma said. Chi Chi looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean you don't know!? Your her mother!" Chi Chi yelled.

Bulma sighed. "Well I know that, but every time I hear her cry in the night, she quiets down in little to no time at all." Bulma grew a smirk. "I think Vegeta is secretly spoiling his princess." Bulma whispered. "Because every time she stops Vegeta isn't in the bed. And when she's asleep again, Vegeta walks back in. Of corse I act like I'm asleep. That way he doesn't know." She smiled.

"Really? Huh, Vegeta actually caring about a child. Impressive." Both women laughed and kept talking.

Soon they all heard the door open and the doctor walked out. "Please, they are ready to see you now. Of corse, please keep your voices down." He instructed.

First to enter was Chi Chi. "Boy or girl!?" She ran in and hovered over them.

"It's a girl." Videl smiled and lifted her to Chi Chi. "Her name is, Pan."

"Awww, she's so cute." Chi Chi cued.

"Haha, so looks like Videl was right, huh Gohan?" Goku chuckled and walked over next to Chi Chi.

"Yeah, And I still don't know how she knew!" Gohan used the son grin.

"It's a woman's intuition." She stated proudly.

~Must be…~ Gohan said through their bond and smiled, kissing her forehead. He looked at all of his family and friends. Everyone was taking turns and holding Pan while Chi Chi and Hercule were thinking of ways to spoil their granddaughter. Goku was smiling and laughing, as Goten and Trunks were eyeing the new comer suspiciously. _'Cheers to a new beginning.' _Gohan thought.

**So, if you want me to continue this even further then please REVIEW! Otherwise I might just give this story up. Thanks for reading!**

**-Dbzf53**


	8. Authors Note

**-=-Authors Note-=-**

I will be continuing this story due to the lovely reviews I got! The next chapter will be about them beginning their life with Pan then it will lead into Sharpener's party most likely. Thanks for the reviews and I'll get the next chapter out soon!

-**Dbzf53**


	9. Chapter 8: Party At Sharpener's!

**Chapter 8: Party At Sharpener's**

"Is she asleep?" a tiered voice asked.

"Yeah, I think so… Night, Videl." Replied another tiered voice.

"Night, Gohan." Videl cuddled up next to him and feel asleep.

They had been parents now for one and a half months. And every night was like this. At 1:03, 4:46, and the dreadful 6:32, every morning, she would wake up and start fussing. Gohan and Videl would take turns at getting her and putting her back to sleep but it was easier said then done. Many times she would cry even harder if you touched her, but if you just waited for her to cry herself out, she wouldn't. There was just no end to it. It was 1:05, and they had a party to go to the next day and they couldn't get their sleep. Hopefully Pan wouldn't bother them again throughout the night.

"So, looks like you decided to sleep though the whole night for once." Gohan said as he walked into his daughter's room and picked her up. Pan only smiled and yawned. "Yeah, well, we have to get you cleaned up. We've got a party to get to missy." Gohan smiled and carried her our to the kitchen where Videl was cooking.

"You hungry?" She asked.

Gohan sat down and grinned. "Do you even have to ask that question?" He chuckled.

Videl laughed and gave him his breakfast as he strapped Pan into her high chair. He grabbed the baby food from the counter and gave her a little bit so she wouldn't whine. "Isn't that good?" He smiled and then ate his meal. Pan just looked at him in the corner of her eye and then looked at her mother with a confused face.

"I know, I had to get used to it too, Panny." Videl smiled and sat on the other side of Pan and continued to feed her. When they had finished breakfast they got themselves ready for the party.

"Okay, Videl are you ready?" Gohan asked, cradling Pan in his arms. He walked in slowly and kissed Videl's forehead when she smiled at him and their daughter.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go…" She sighed.

Gohan stopped and looked at her face again. "What's wrong, hun? I thought you were looking forwards to this?" He asked.

"Well, I am! Don't get me wrong, but, Sharpener is going to probably flirt with me the whole time and, to be honest, that doesn't sound appealing at all." She looked at her husband.

Gohan smiled down at her then smirked. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Well then, I might just have to deal with him if he does. You see, nobody messes with a sayain's mate." He kissed her cheek and she almost melted at his soft touch. Not that Gohan never kissed her before, it was just quite rare to get his sayain side out at times. She loved it too! But she also loved her caring, loving, and gentle, Gohan as well. She leaned into his arm and tightened her grip on his hand she was holding.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked, smiling wide.

"Of corse! What is there _not _to like!?" He asked teasingly.

"You just _had _to go and ruin it didn't you?" Her smile turned into a smirk. "And you think you're the funny one!"

Gohan looked at her as if he was crazy. " I _think _I'm the funny one? No, no, no. I _know _I'm the funny one!" Gohan chuckled and opened the front door. When they got in the car they drove about two and a half hours to get there. They would had flown but Pan was still to young.

"Well, here we are. This is the address. Plus, there are balloons and voices everywhere. This has to be it." Gohan said as he got out of the car. "You ready, Videl?" He asked with a smile. He was really looking forwards to seeing everyone again.

"Yep, I'll get Pan." She offered.

"Okay. It looks like that's the sign-in booth over there. I'll get us check in and stuff." So h walked over to the sign-in booth to get, well, signed in. Herp derp.

"Hello! Gohan? Is that you?" The man sitting at the booth asked. "Yeah! It is! How you been, Gohan!?" He had brown hair and glasses with slight freckles.

"Brian? Hey! How are you doing? I've been well!" Gohan smiled and checked his name and Videl's name off. Then he went into the extra party and checked in for Pan.

"Wow, that's a lot of names Gohan. Who are you signing in for?" Brian asked with a little smirk.

"My wife, and my daughter." He replied simply, not catching the teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh? You got married eh? Who is it?" Brian looked down at the sheet of paper. He looked where Gohan checked off the names. "And which one is it, Gohan?" He asked. Their were many names checked out already so it was hard to pin point the same one Gohan checked off.

Before Gohan could answer, however, Videl walked up with Pan in her arms. "Are we signed in?" She asked as she approached the two. Pan reached her arms in front of her to say that she wanted to be held by Gohan. Videl passed Pan over as Gohan replied. "Yeah, I got you signed in. You remember, Brian, don't you, Videl?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Brian." Videl smiled.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Vid- Videl!? Videl Satan! Wow! It's great to see you!" Brian almost immediately stood up to greet her.

"Actually It's Son now." Videl said casually. "And like wise." She smiled.

"What? You and Gohan got married?" Brian's face dropped a little, this cause Gohan to get a little tense. "Well congratulations!" He smiled and told them where to go and what to expect. Both Gohan and Videl thanked Brian and walked into the large home and into the back yard where everyone was waiting. Almost instantly everyone was surrounding them.

~Why are they surrounding us?~ Gohan asked a little clueless through their bond.

~Well, 'casue we were the most popular people about in school that year. They probably have questions…~ She replied.

*Gulp* ~Questions? This night might be a little longer then I thought.

While Gohan and Videl were thinking of ways to get out of this mess, Pan was enjoying all the attention and smiling at the crowd that was forming.

~At least Panny likes it.~ Videl laughed.

~Yeah, but this still isn't going to be easy. Time for questions I guess…~ Gohan said and took a deep breath and said a brave "Hello."

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is a little shorter then the rests but I didn't want to put this all into one chapter. Please review! And the rest of this party is coming soon!**

**-Dbzf53**


	10. Chapter 9: Sharpener's Party Part 2

**Chapter 9: Party At Sharpener's Part 2**

"Hello." Gohan said bravely and held up his hand to wave. "It's nice to see you all again." He smiled.

Right when he was done saying Hello a millions voices and questions were asked. Mostly about why they showed up together and who was the little girl Gohan was cradling. Even the men were curious about the three. Luckily a voice saved them, and it was who the least expected to save them.

"Ladies, Ladies, let them breath, would ya'?" It was Sharpener. He pulled Videl and Gohan out of the group and then said his hellos. "So how you guys been?" Sharpener asked as he shooed the group away, somewhat, they were still in listening range. "And I couldn't help but notice the little girl in your arms, Gohan." Sharpener looked at Gohan who was holding the baby Pan in his arms.

Gohan looked from the crazy crowd that surrounded them to Sharpener. "Oh. Sharpener, this is my daughter, Pan." Gohan stated proudly. He tilted Pan slightly.

"Well, hello, Pan." Sharpener took her hand lightly and shook it as if she were an adult. "And I assume your married then, Gohan?" He asked, having his suspicions. (Remember Chapter 1? When he was still on the phone?)

"Ah, yes." Gohan said with a slight chuckle because Pan was squeezing Sharpener's hand tightly. "Yeah, umm. Me and Videl actually got married." He said leaning towards Videl and rubbing her back.

"Yeah, we have been married for a little over a year now." Videl smiled and was surprised at Sharpener's reaction.

"What? Really!? Well congratulations!" Sharpener congratulated the two.

"You two got WHAT!?" The crowd that was surrounding them like moths to a light and started to rapidly ask questions. "You two got married!?" "Is this true!?" "So that child your holding is your daughter?" More and more questions were asked until Videl screamed for them to shut up. She gave them her classic glare. Pan giggled and Gohan sweat dropped.

~Dear? I don't think I've heard you yell like that since college! Are you okay?~ Gohan asked through their bond.

~Huh?~ Videl glanced at Gohan. ~Yeah, I'm fine. I was just getting a little tiered from all the comments.~ Videl retorted.

"Now, I'm going to tell you what you want to hear okay?" Videl was strict but her scowl was gone and her tone was a little more cheery and up beat. Everyone could tell that she had changed a lot. "Yes, me and Gohan are married. Second, this is our daughter." Videl grabbed Pan from Gohan and cooed something to her while getting her settled in her arms. The audience was shocked to see Videl, the all mighty Videl, coo to a baby and be so good at it. "This is our daughter, Pan." Pan giggled at her name again." She then looked back up at the audience. "Any more questions?" They all shook their heads "No." "Good. Let's get back to, whatever, now." She took a deep breath and kissed Gohan on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked, smiling.

"Noting. Just wanted to." Videl replied.

"Good enough for me." Gohan chuckled and then realized someone was walking trough the door. "Is that?…" Gohan asked, but his question was answered with a squeal.

"Gohan! Sharpener!" Erasa squealed and looked around to see if she was missing anyone. "Hey is Vid-" She stopped as she saw Videl holding a little girl and was practically leaning on Gohan. "VIDEL!" Erasa screamed. "Is that really you!?" She ran up to her old bestie and gave her a light hug, so she wouldn't hurt the little girl she was holding. "It's SO good to see you all again!" She smiled. "So Videl? I see you met someone huh? Huuuh?" Erasa nudged Videl's arm.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" Videl laughed.

"You better believe it!" Erasa joined in and giggled.

"Well, if you must know, this is my daughter, Pan." Videl smiled.

"Wow, Videl. No affiance, but I didn't think that the great and powerful, Videl Satan, would settle down and have a family so quickly." Erasa made a face at Pan causing her to smile.

"Well," Videl started. She glanced at Gohan. "When you meet the right guy…" She grinned. Gohan kissed the top of her head. _This _caught Erasa's attention. "And it's Son now. Videl Son." She finished.

Erasa looked up and between her old class mates. Then she smiled. "You and Gohan got married! OOhh! How sweet!" She bubbled. "And what is this little missy's name?"

"Pan." Gohan spoke.

"What a sweet name! I can't believe how much everyone has changed!" Erasa looked around at the group of people. Wouldn't it be weird if we could time travel and us from the past came here!? But time travel isn't possible. Ohh if only it was." Erasa looked up at the sky dreaming of what she would do with a time machine.

"Yeah… impossible…" Gohan paled slightly. He knew that time machines were possible and her dreams actually could come true.

Videl looked over at Gohan and noticed his face. ~What's wrong dear?~

Gohan heard Videl in his head and immediately calmed down. ~Nothing just thinking about Erasa's question.~

~Well, since we know time travel _is _real then why are you worried?~ She asked.

~Cause something just dawned on me…~ Gohan gulped.

Videl then got a little nervous. ~What?~

Gohan looked at his wife and noticed she was a little more nervous. ~Well, you see, about, I don't know, About 6 years ago… Goten and trunks and you were on that dragonball hunt. I ended up running into you guys so I came a long on that trip. Then ummm, well you remember don't you?~ He looked around a was relived that no one was watching them.

Videl paled. ~This- this is _that _time? When we were looking for the 6 star ball? And we crashed into that portal thing? _This _is _that _time!?~

~Yes.~ Gohan squeaked. ~But luckily if we keep our powers down a little then they won't freak out when they scan everyones energy to see where they- err, we are.~ He took a deep breath. ~But sadly who knows if things will go as planned. I don't remember any party though. I mean, when we wen't back, I on't remember looking for help here. Who knows…~ He looked at Videl and kissed her head again. ~This way, we won't spoil the surprise about us…~

Videl smiled. ~Okay.~

Pan wiggled in Videl's arm. She looked up at her parents and gave them a tired smile before she leaned on Videl's chest and fell asleep. "How in the world is she going to sleep though this party?" Videl laughed a little.

Gohan laughed as well. "You'll be surprised, Videl. When Goten and I were kids we could sleep though _anything._"

"Trust me I know." She gave Gohan a look and giggled. Gohan only blushed with a little embarrassment.

***Higher above ground two little kids that we all know we up in the sky***

"Trunks? What are those two talking about? How can that man's name be Gohan too? And that lady," A little boy with black hair pointing in all directions, pointed to Videl. "-the one holding the little girl, her name is Videl. What's going on Trunks?" The little boy asked.

"I don't know Goten. Remember what Gohan said about traveling through time? Well maybe we traveled through the future…" The boy with lavender hair trailed off. _'Then that would mean that we are looking at Gohan and Videl in the future.' _Trunks paled. "Eep!"


	11. Chapter 10: Discoveries

**Chapter 10: Discoveries **

"Eep!" Trunks said out loud.

"What? What is it, Trunks?" Goten eyed his friend strangely.

"Well, ummm, that's G-Gohan and V-Vi-Videl from the fu-future." Trunks squeaked.

Goten looked from Trunks to the new 'Gohan' and 'Videl'. "Ahh! Trunks your right!"

"Of corse I am dummy! Now let's go! We have to tell Gohan!" Trunks bolted towards younger version of Gohan.

"Hey! Wait for meee!" Goten yelled and chased after his friend.

***With Past Gohan and Videl***

"How does this type of stuff happen to you all the time Gohan!?" Videl sighed. _'I guess that's what makes Gohan, Gohan, though.' _She thought.

"Belive me, Videl. I wish I knew." Gohan sighed and took a seat next to Videl. "Don't mind if I sit by you do you?" He asked.

"Of corse not." Videl smiled and leaned on his shoulder, causing him to blush a little.

"GOOOOHHHAAAANNN!" Gohan heard his name being called. He looked up at the sky and saw Trunks and Goten flying towards them fast.

_'This can't be good.' _He thought. "What is it, guys?" He asked as they landed gasping for air.

Trunks only pointed a finger at Gohan then fell backwards, exhausted. Goten only made out a couple of words. "V-Videl - You - Baby - Future." Then fell backwards out of exhaustion as well.

Gohan tensed up and looked at Videl. "It looks like they know what time we're in…" He said after he realized what Goten was saying.

***Back to present Gohan and Videl* **

Videl was getting a drink after she heard what Gohan was saying. "So, Gohan. How are we going to deal with this?" Videl asked once she was done taking a sip.

"To be honest, we don't. I mean when we were in this mess we got out of it by ourselves. I don't think we should step in, It could really turn out to be bad. We should just carry on with our normal lives and stuff I guess. Beside, this party is almost over so we should be getting back home soon enough." Gohan looked at her and gave her a loving smile.

"Okay, if you say so, Gohan." Videl leaned in and kissed him.

"I hate to break up you two lovers, but how about we get a game going huh?" Erasa yelled towards Gohan and Videl.

"Okay, okay." They said as they sat down in the circle that was forming.

***With Past Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten***

"Gohan? What did Goten say?" Videl asked as she walked up to Gohan.

"What!? What do you mean? He didn't say anything, Videl! What are you talking about?" Gohan tried to lie. (Fail)

"Gohan, I'm not stupid. I know he said something. What did he say?" Videl asked a little more stern.

Gohan sighed and took a deep breath. "He said he saw us, but in the future. I think." Gohan said.

"What do you mean 'I think' What did he say?" Videl asked getting a little nervous herself. "Is that all he said?" She asked.

"Well… Not exactly…" He admitted. He scratched the back of his head.

"Then what did he say!?" Videl was getting a little impatient.

"Well, umm," Gohan took a deep breath again. "Fine. This is exactly what he said. 'Videl - Me - Baby - Future.' Then he blacked out." Gohan was a little blushed because he knew that Videl understood what Goten was trying to say too.

"So, does that mean…" Videl asked a little light headed.

"Well, since he was so out of it, I really don't know what he meant. So we can't just jump to conclusions. It might just be a misunderstanding." Gohan told her.

_'Might just be a misunderstanding?' _Videl thought to herself. _'But I don't want it to be a misunderstanding. I want that to come true…' _Videl thought.

"What did you say?" Gohan asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." Videl looked at Gohan strangely.

"Yes you did. You said you _wanted _that to come true." Gohan looked at her. For some resin Videl saw a tiny bit of hope in his eyes. "Wanted what? For what Goten said to come true?" Gohan asked. The hope in his face growing bigger.

"What? I didn't say that out loud!" Videl said, then mentally slapped herself for admitting it. "Son Gohan! You better give me an answer about this right nmmf-" She was caught off guard. Right when Gohan heard her admit it he lunged up and pulled her into his embrace. Before she could even finish her sentence he kissed her firmly on the lips. It wasn't harsh, it was loving. Videl just stood their with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what was happening. Just before he stopped kissing her Videl leaned in and closed her eyes. They stayed like this for 2 minutes before stopping and looking at earch other.

"I do too…" Gohan smiled and kissed her lightly.

Videl smiled and was about to return his kind gesture when two little mounds started moaning and moving. "Look's like their up…" Videl said and pointed to Goten and Trunks.

"What happened…" Trunks mumbled.

***Back with present Gohan and Videl***

"Okay, you ready to get heading back, Videl?" Gohan asked as he pressed a button on his car that capsulized it. "You don't mind if we fly do you?" Gohan asked.

"No, but why?" She asked as she moved Pan to a more comfortable passion on her waist. "I mean, you said it yourself. You don't want us to find us." Videl laughed realizing how stupid that sounded.

"I don't know… I just feel like flying. Don't you?" He asked.

"Sure why not, what could go wrong…" Videl smiled and the three flew up to the sky. She was going to eat those words…

***Back to the past group* **

"Goten, what just happened…" Trunks groaned.

"Pass the salt please, I want some fries too." Goten mumbled and rolled over.

Trunks slapped Goten and he shot up holding his face. "Good, you awake." Trunks smirked.

"OWW! Why did you go and do that Trunks!?" Goten yelled.

"Oh, hush, hush, you two. You sound like an old couple." Videl laughed.

Gohan remembered all of the times that Gotan and Trunks fight and he started laughing. "Ha ha! You're right, Videl! They do!" Gohan settled down and sat next to the confused munchkins. "Well, we are in the future I assume.

Trunks looked at Goten and Goten looked at Trunks. "Yeah, me and Trunks saw you two, but you were older. Plus, Videl was holding a baby. Maybe she was baby sitting…" Goten trailed off.

"Well, what ever, guys. Let's just get heading to capsule corp so that we can figure what to do… Maybe Bulma can help us out on this." Gohan said as he got up.

"Okay, then to capsule corp it is…" Videl said as she too got up off the ground and walked towards Gohan. "Let's go."

**Thanks for reading! I will get the next chapter out soon! Please read and review. I need some ideas on what could go wrong and stuff. I need ideas! Thanks for reading again.**

**Peace to the rollypollies!**

**-Dbzf53**


	12. Chapter 11: Encounters

**Chapter 11: Encounters**

"Okay ready?" Gohan asked while lifting off the ground.

"Yeah, mind holding Pan though?" Videl offered their daughter to her husband. "My arms are tiered already and we haven't even started flying yet." Videl smiled softly when she saw Pan reach out her arms to be transferred to her dad. _'Such a daddy's girl…' _Videl thought.

"Yeah, of corse!" Gohan reached for his daughter and ucked her tight to his chest but held her gently as if she were fine china. "Okay, let's go." He said softly and they flew off in the air.

"So, Gohan?" Videl asked after taking off to the air. "Is everything going to be okay? I mean, with the whole, us showing up from another dimension." She added.

"Well, to tell you the truth. Knowing our family, somehow this is probably going to hit the climax of the adventure a little too fast and it will turn out to be the opposite of a breeze situation." Gohan sighed and smiled kissing his wife on the forehead. "But everything will be perfectly fine." He smiled wider as if to convince her further.

"Okay…" She smiled back. "I trust you."

***With the group from the past***

"Goten! Trunks! Don't go flying there super fast! It will have everyone coming towards us and we will be discovered! Please! Calm down!" Gohan yelled. Videl was giggling in the background.

"Arn't you going to make a good father!" She laughed a little harder at this until she remembered what Goten said a while back. (Them getting married in the future. Or having a baby and stuff…) A faint blush crept across her face as it did to Gohan's.

"But, Goohaan! We want to get home!" Goten whined.

"Yeah, Gohan! We need to get there quicker!" Trunks agreed.

"Okay fine! But calm down just a little okay?" Gohan tried to compromise but it didn't go through the thick headed children and they just blasted off. _'Hopefully they won't get in _too _much trouble…' _Gohan thought about what could happen if they _did _get in trouble. He gulped.

"What's the matter Gohan?" Videl asked noticing Gohan worried face and his paling skin. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just thinking about what could happen with Goten and Trunks…" He said. Of corse he didn't need to say anything else because Videl knew exactly what he meant. And he was right to be worried. _'This might just be bad…' _She thought.

**_BOOOOOM_**

A faint "Suck on _that _dino!" was heard in the background of the explosion. Then third laughter and more explosions.

"We better catch up to them." Gohan said and quickly grabbed Videl's hand and zoomed towards the two.

Soon, after getting Goten and Trunks to settle down and fly _normally, _they reached Capsule Corp. and knocked at the door. Of corse, they were met by a tall young boy with purple hair. Goten looked at the tall man. He looked a lot like Trunks, but bigger, taller, cooler, and all around better. _'That must be future Trunks!' _Goten thought and then blurted out. "Wow! Trunks your not _nearly _as cool as _him!" _Goten pointed at the future Trunks. (Or normal Trunks to us…)

Trunks socked his friend in the head. "Thanks a lot, Goten!"

Then another face appeared at the door. A tall young boy with black hair. He seemed shocked at the group at the door. "W-what?!"

"Hey, huh, I assume you know us right?" Gohan asked. He got two shocked nods as his reply. "Okay, then can we talk to Bulma?" He asked. Again two nods.

"Yeah, follow me." (So, I'm going to do "N" in front of all of the past group's names. Example: pVidel / pGohan / pGoten / pTrunks. Got it? Good.) Trunks said and showed them to his mother's office.

"Soo, your me?" pGoten asked his older self finally connecting it in his head.

"What? Yeah. Pretty cool huh? I mean seeing yourself in the future." Goten replied.

"Yeah I guess… I'm still hungry though…" pGoten whined.

"You have no idea!" Goten copied his face and put his hands over his gut.

"I see you never change." Gohan laughed from behind.

Both Goten's turned around and made the famous 'Son Grin' and chuckled. "Hey, I'm _bigger." _Goten defended.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, that only makes you a _bigger _nuisance." He laughed, but noticed the hurt expression on both his brother's faces. "Hey, I'm just messing with you. You know that your the best little brother." Gohan smiled.

"Keep talking I enjoy praise." Goten smiled and laughed.

"Here we are, my mother's office." Trunks opened the door. "I would normally warn others that it's pretty messy and crazy, but, I'm sure you would know." He laughed.

"You have no-" pTrunks stopped himself mid sentence. "Wait, I guess you would…"

"Mom, we have guests…" Trunks opened the door a little wider to let them all in.

Bulma turned around. "Trunks you know I don't like to be disturb-" Her eyes widened. "Umm, what is going on?" She asked.

"Well, we were wanted _you _to know the answer to that. Or at least help us… You see we apparently we are 6 years in the future. And we need to get back." Gohan smiled nervously.

"We have no clue how we got here though…" Videl said.

Bulma rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing strait. "Yep. you guys are real…" She confirmed to herself. "Well, I'll get started on that right away. Though it might take me some time. We got rid of our time machine so that stuff like this wouldn't happen. It will probably take two days. You guys could stay here if you want." Bulma offered. "I wish I could get it done sooner but life is crazy right now and making a time machine isn't easy pickings you know?"

"Yeah, we're sorry we had to bother you on a request like this." Videl apologized, remembering her manners.

Bulma gave a hardy chuckle. "Ohh, don't worry! It will be a fun project for me-" Bulma was cut off by wailing of a baby. "Excuse me let me go get her." Bulma said forgetting that her new 'guests' didn't know about the new addition to the Briefs and ran to action into Bra's room.

pGohan looked to Trunks as if expecting an answer but nothing came. Trunks was zoned on the view of the nearest window. Lost in thought. *Cough* *Cough* "Ehem, Trunks? Who's that?" pGohan asked.

"Huh?" Trunks looked at pGohan. "Ohh, that was my little sis, Bra." Trunks said them covered his mouth. "Errm I mean, it wasn't my little sister!"

Goten slapped his forehead. "And you think _I'm _the one without a brain sometimes…"

"Shut up!" Trunks slapped his friend.

"Sooo, I guess we can just stay at my house, errm well, my future self's house." pGohan said and waved goodbye. "Tell your mom I said bye and that we are staying at my parents house." Gohan said and exited the room.

Trunks only nodded and then paled. "Wait! They can't! Videl and Gohan are married then and have Pan! This could totally screw up the future!" Trunks just melted to the ground and whimpered.

"Aww, come on, Trunks, what could go wrong!?" Goten asked.

**What could go wrong? Good question Goten! Hmmm well, you're gonna have to find out next chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**-Dbzf53**


	13. Chapter 12: Encounters Part 2

**Chapter 12: Encounters Part 2**

*Knock Knock* pGohan knocked at the front door of his home. Well his future self's house at least. He could't believe how much it had change. The second house was a big one! He never would have guessed his mother would need two houses in the future.

The door craved open and a older woman answered the door. Some voices were heard in the background. "Who is it Chi Chi?" Asked a man.

Chi Chi just starred. "Wha- How- When- Why- Who- GOHAN!? VIDEL!?" Chi Chi yelled. Then she looked down and noticed two other figures. "GOTEN!? TRUNKS!?" Chi Chi's eyes began to fade. "What's going on here…" She said groggily before passing out. Goku heard his wife's yelling and appeared right behind her just before she fell.

"Oh no! Chi Chi! Are you okay?" Goku gently shook her. It didn't work, she was out cold. When Goku looked up he noticed the new guests as well. "What? Gohan? Goten? Trunks? Videl? Why are you so small? And so young looking? What is going on here?" Goku stood up to get a better look. "Am I seeing this right? You four are all there right? It's not just me. Is it?" Goku asked checking if his insanity was in check.

"Yeah, dad. It's a long story… Mind if we come inside and explain it a little?" pGohan asked.

"Well, I guess. Come on in." Goku sat down at the dinner table and told them they could sit.

After Gohan explained what happened Goku's eyes were wide. "You're kidding! You guys came here from the past? Hahaha, well, I guess we'll just have four more people for now until Bulma get's that thing ma bobber done." Goku said simplifying their story. "So, I mean, I can have you all stay in the guest room. But there's only one… Hmmmm." Goku thought.

"Uhhh, dad? How about we wait 'till mom get's up. She's always good at this type of stuff." pGohan suggested.

Goku smiled and them went to the phone. "Okay, I guess that's okay. It make me have to think less!" He laughed and picked up the phone dialing in a number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, this is me."

"I know. I was wondering if you wanted to check it out for yourself."

"You already knew this was happening!?" Goku almost dropped the phone.

"How! I mean I didn't even notice."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah, sure, bring Pan here too. She would love to meet you guys when you were this age."

"No what could go wrong?"

"Well we can risk it. We have the dragon balls remember?"

"Ohh, Goten and Trunks wished for that _again?" _

"Okay see ya in a couple of seconds…"

"Bye."

Goku walked back into the room and sat back down at the table with a stupid silly grin on his face.

"Are you okay dad?" pGohan asked while looking at his father strangely. "Who was that on the phone you were talking to? Dad?" Gohan tried to get his dad's attention.

"Oh, that was just you guys… I told them to come over. They are on there way." Goku said.

"Umm what do you mean '_us_'? We already met Goten and Trunk. You mean me and... Videl?" Gohan asked getting a little pale. Right as he finished his sentence the door opened and two figures were standing there.

_'Wait… is that a baby in that woman's arms?' _Videl thought. _'They look somewhat familiar though… Who are these guys?' _She thought again.

"Hey dad. We're here." Gohan said entering the room.

"Gohan?" pVidel eye's bulged from her head. This Gohan looked really sophisticated and grown up! This was really Gohan?

"Me!?" pGohan asked. While the two youngest were laughing because of "Gohan's" glasses.

"I still don't think this was a smart idea… What if we don't get together now? What will happen?" Videl asked looking at Gohan with worried eyes.

"I don't know, Videl. My dad wanted me here and I don't think it would be smart to leave them all here with just my father and unconscious mother…" Gohan pointed out.

"Wait!" pVidel looked closer at the woman standing next to Gohan. "_Videl!? _You're … me!?" She practacly yelled.

"See, Gohan? What did I tell you. I really don't think this will work out." Videl's eyes were now on her past self.

Pan started squirming in her mother's hands and was leaning towards Gohan to be held. Videl happily handed her off, due to her arms and them being tiered. When the past group saw the little girl a little more closely and noticed her familiarities and recognized her as a mini Gohan and a mini Videl.

"See, Gohan? That's the girl we were talking about!" pGoten said pointing to the baby girl. "The little baby in her arms."

Trunks knew exactly who this baby was and decided to lean over and tell Goten who she was so that he wouldn't embarrass himself any further. "Goten," pTrunks whispered. "That's their daughter. In the future, it looks like Videl and Gohan get married and have kid together." Trunks mentally slapped himself for telling Goten that much.

"WHAT!? You two are married!? And have a baby!?" Goten yelled, surprised.

pGohan and pVidel almost fell on the ground, their faces bright red from embarrassment.

"Uhh, dad? A word?" Gohan asked while pointing to the other room.

"Okay." Goku said casually and followed Gohan and Videl in the other room.

pGoten, pTrunks, pVidel, and pGohan were all just standing there in awkward silence. It wasn't really awkward for them, but if someone were to have been in the room with them it would have been dreadfully awkward. Luckily that wasn't the case and they were just all lost in thought. It was like this until pGohan said something.

"Well, this was a little weird. Am I right?" He asked, mostly to himself but he decided to break the unending silence.

"You could say that again…" pVidel said and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. It's been a looong day." She sighed.

"Can we eat?" pGoten asked. Everyone fell on the floor.

"Goten, don't you ever think with your head instead of your stomach!?" pTrunks asked desperately.

"My what?" Goten asked. His face was scrunched up due to his "heavy" thinking.

Trunks sighed. "Nevermind. Just- just… never mind…"

"Soo, we aren't going to eat?" Everyone fell again.

Just then Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goku came back in the room.

"Okay, we will answer any questions you have. However, we can't answer all of them." Gohan said. "Why not we all sit down." He offered and took a seat at the kitchen table, only one seat from pVidel.

They all sat down and awkwardly sat their for a while. No one talking, only starring or avoiding any eye contact. Then some one broke the silence.

"So, what do you want us to ask?" Videl said looking at the ground.

"Anything. Anything you want an answer too, just ask. We'll answer what we can." Gohan said straitening out his glasses.

"Umm, don't you think it would be easier if you just told us your stories then we would ask questions later?" Gohan asked.

"Well, okay… Ever since ummm, 6 years ago…" Gohan began.

**Toon in next time! You're going to experience epic flash backs and crazy adventures with the DBZ gang! Please review and I hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was short but I couldn't include too much in it. See ya'! **

**T.T.F.N (Ta Ta For Now)**

**-Dbzf53**


End file.
